


The Ghost Of Michael Jackson

by Iittle_irish_princess_12



Series: The Ghost Of Michael Jackson. [1]
Category: Michael Jackson (Musician), Moonwalker (1988)
Genre: Ghosts, Love, Magic, Michael Jackson - Freeform, Multi, Other, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iittle_irish_princess_12/pseuds/Iittle_irish_princess_12
Summary: Come find out what happens when a young lady finds Michael's ghost and wants to help him BUT when they get into a lot of trouble with Michael's past and present could this mean the end for them?. And when they find out they have feelings for each other and a few unnatural superpowers will give them a whole new outlook into play.((sorry for bad spelling))WARNING FIGHTING but nothing serious.x





	1. characters

**Author's Note:**

> characters will be at the beginning. x

**Hey everyone this is what the cast look like and a few quick profiles on them.**  
**_____________________________**

**•Michael Jackson.**

**Height: 5ft9**

**Personality:**  
**funny, kind loveable.**

**Likes:**  
**Having fun, being with Paige, and dancing.**

**Dislikes: rude people and the mob.**

** **

**________________________________**  
•Paige

**Origin: English  
**

**Age: 21  
**

**Height: 5ft9   
**

**Hair-blonde dirty/golden, eyes- blue, skin-white slightly taned.  
**

**Personality: ** **bubbly, kind, caring, defensive.  
**

**Likes: having fun and spending time with friends.  
**

**Dislikes: people hurting her friends and the ones she loves.**

**_______________________________**  
**•katie **  
**origin: English-Irish**  
**Age: 23**  
**Height: 5ft8**  
**Eyes-blue, hair- brown, skin-white slightly taned and freckled.**  
**Personality: funny, clever, always there if you need her.**  
**Likes: food, shopping, hanging out.**  
**Dislikes: rude guys and people arguing with her.**

** **

**_______________________________**

**•Tom  
**

**Origin: English  
**

**Height: 5ft 8-9  
**

**Eyes-blue, hair-brown/ dark blonde, skin-white.  
**

**Personality:**  
funny, kind, laid back, and brave.

**Likes: cooking, chilling out with friends and being helpful.  
**

**Dislikes: getting told off for leaving the toilet seat up, having people shout at me.**

_______________________________

***left to right***

**Joey**

**'Toms older brother'**

**Origin: English**

**Height: 5ft 10**

**Eyes-brown, hair- dark blonde, skin-white.**

**Personality: is like the daddy of the group, kind but don't get him mad.**

**Likes: animals, games, and the outdoors.**

**Dislikes: being called JO JO, anything healthy and small spaces.**

**\----------------------------**

**Harry**

**Origin: American **

**Height: 6ft **  
**Eyes-blue, hair-blonde, skin-white.**

**Personality: headstrong, caring, funny, always ready to help. **

**Likes: Being outside, nature and a challenge.**

**Dislikes: the rain, spiders, and being wrong.**

**\---------------------------------**

**Oliver **

**Origen: American**

**Height: 5ft 9**

**looks: eyes- brown, hair- black, skin- dark,**

**Personality: always ready to help, always listens to every side to a story.**

**Likes: food, games, fixing things, and his friends.**

**Dislikes: disrespect liars and people who hurt his family or friends.**

**\--------------------------**

**James**

**Origin: American**

**Height: 6ft**

**Eyes-brown, hair-black, skin- white.**

**Personality: trickster, wants his own way but can also be a softie.**

**Likes: a challenge, being right haveing fun.**

**Dislikes: when things don't go his way.**

**_______________________________________**

**The Mob.**

**jeff ,The Boss, frankie.**

P.s I do not own any of these pictures above I just used them for the story and I promise the next bit will be up soon

Much love.P xx


	2. 1.Neverland

Being here at Neverland isn't the same without Michael being here we were inside the house at the moment and it looks so, so bare its sad to see it like this from what I was told and seen of this place including the old pictures it sounded and looked so happy here and alive. They said I could go off and explore with my two friends and I decided to split up to explore the house, as I went alone to look round I walked up a stairs checking every room they were huge!!, but when I walked passed one of the rooms I noticed there was a piano in the middle of the room I think it was Michael's so I decided to go have a look, it was a big black grand piano, its not been played in years so I wipe all the dust off and have a go-to see if it still works. 'well this works well' I say to my self as I play with it for a while longer.

As I start to play I'll Be There I stopped playing after a few lines into the song deciding to carry on exploring the house and got up and as I went to walk away down the hall again the keys suddenly start playing the exact same song. I suddenly turn round to find out why it was playing its self, but as I look over I see Michael sat at the piano I was so shocked my instinct was to run so I went running out the room and was stopped by a voice "Wait please don't go" Michael said starring at me "I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you". he gets up and started to speak again. "It's not fun being here..all alone and...you know" with the shrug of his shoulders and a slow soft voice. "Being dead theirs no one to talk to every time I've tried to get someone to notice me its harder than you think and they just ignore me."he said looking to the ground with a sad look "you're the only one who's seen me and I didn't know another way to get your attention" he said. I look at him with an understanding look and I don't know what to say as he walks over to me and stands about 3 feet in front of me.

He looks at me hoping I'll say something then he said to me "what's you're name" I reply slowly still trying to believe this is happening and it its real I say 'my name is Paige.' He looked at me with those big brown eyes and kind smile "well Paige uh..do you like to dance?" he sais more as a curious question. 'i guess so' I say slowly replying "w-will you dance with me" he asks in a shy soft tone as he put his hand out for me to take.

I hesitated for a minute then took it and suddenly I noticed that the room was full of furniture that wasn't there before I looked round to Michael as he sais to me "this is what it used to look like when I was ali- here." he looked down sadly at the ground and everything disappeared apart from the piano that was there before. he began to talk again "It's not fun being here all alone I'm glad you came, I was beginning to lose hope that anyone would hear or see me but I guess you'll go like everyone does who comes here to visit then leaves again" he looks sadly to the floor. my heart tightens a bit seeing him so sad so I take a step closer to him as I put a hand under his chin in an attempt for him to look at me and say 'im not like the others I won't leave you'. "yes you will!" he snaps back upset.

"You will go home and you will forget you ever saw me and I'll, I'll be left here alone again" he sais and starts to cry, I didn't even know ghosts could cry. He turned around and looking at the floor again as I gently tried to take his hand I come round in front of him and say in a promising soft tone 'I won't.. I promise I will see you OK' he looks up at me still crying 'C'mon please don't cry.' _You see I'm one of those people that are always overly loving you know, the ones who are always crying at sad and romantic things or are overprotective.. yeah im one of those sorry.. anyway back to reality.._ I gently touch his face and his face feels normal like his body is solid or human again so I wipe his teasers away softly as he suddenly puts his arms around me and gives me a hug which I return.


	3. 2. loved by a ghost

*Michael's pov*

After my encounter with Paige she is so sweet, but the the thing is I think I like here she is pretty with long blond hair and big blue eyes, but I'm still scared that she's going to leave me because I'm just... Just a ghost being alone in this house for so long it takes a toll on you you know.

*Paige's pov

As I walked over to the door and turned to him and said 'Are you coming? perhaps you can show me around the house?' I ask as a way of showing him ill stay. "Of course I'd love to" he said and Suddenly everything before me changed there was curtains, furniture, ornament's and much, much more, there was a few paintings around this room and one in particular that stood out to me, one of him as a king as I walked over to it I could see how detailed it was "that's my favourite one, I had it done by my friend for one of my birthdays" he said 'its lovely' I reply. As we past what I assume was bedrooms he suddenly stopped outside a door, he suddenly looked sad and then looked at me and said. 'This.. was my room it's not much but if you would like to see I warn you, theirs not much to see." 

As we enter the bedroom it felt cold there was a bed a dresser, and a walk-in wardrobe as Michael walked over to the bed and sat down something crossed my mind.   
How did he actuality die? ..Michael looked at me as I came and stood by the bed. 'Michael can...can I ask you something' "sure" he replies looking at me 'h-how did you d-die' he looked at me with a very sad expression and sighs looking like he may cry. he looks to the window with sad eyes before saying after a while of silence and tells me stuttering a bit.

"I I couldn't sleep so I had b-been given a load of medicine by.. by my doctor and i still couldn't sleep so he..he gave me more and he he left me to m-make a call a-and *he starts to cry* then I started to have a heart attack but no one was t-there to h-help m-me a-and all I remember is t-the pain ... my heartfelt as if it was being ripped from my chest, i-i couldn't breathe.. before the darkness took over me and I blacked out i-i cant tell you what a saw only that I suddenly ended up here." He was full-on crying and had gone full ghost because I couldn't touch him I felt so guilty for asking him now and i said 'oh Michael i-im so sorry' i reply. He got up and everything fades again and he stood with his back to me crying. Itried to touch his hand but it ended up going straight through his hand "i-i was so scared...I it was horrible" i felt my heartache for him seeing him like this getting him to calm down was not going to be easy. He tried to hug me but wasn't as strong as he was when he first did sighing all ofa sudden frustrated he couldn't do it I had an idea to try and kiss him.

moving so that I was in the right position to and lean into where his lips should be attempting to try and kiss him, as my heart aced for him at that moment he realized what I was trying to do and tried to kiss me back. From what I could feel he was taking my energy and love from the kiss as he started becoming solid and human-like again. I felt his lips on mine and his arms tighten around me as if he's coming back fully human. soft cold lips gently kissing me and whenwe pulled away he was.. different. He looked at me confused and then at him self touching his arms and legs checking he was there I guess as he said with a startled voice "p..Paige I think y- you made me human again" he sais completely shocked, but before I could answer I suddenly hear my friendcalling me.


	4. 3. Being caught.

**Recap; ** ** _I here my friend calling me and..._ **

** _*still Paige*_ **

Suddenly Tom walks in and looks straight at me then at Michael shocked.

"What the hell b-but he's supposed to be d-dead" Tom said. 'Yeah but I've kind of brought him back to life well live ish' I look at Michael and smile he looks at me nervously and I squeeze his hand to try and reassure him every things going to be OK as Tom says "so you must have special powers Paige like a superhero that's awesome or some weird ghost trick" I reply 'yeah but how do we keep him out of site they will bee looking for us soon?' Tom looks at me unsure replying "yeah you're right um let's go find-em and we will see what happens ok" agreeing to take Michael with us 'yeah let's go'.

Micheal's pov

As we walked down the corridor I could hear voices I was so nervous that all I could think of was, was it them the ones who came for me last time and now I'm human again will they hurt me again?. Will go back to being a ghost again or worse nothing?. All I have now is Paige keeping me strong and I don't want her seeing me like what happened last time I don't a repeat of that and if she is special then I must fight to look after here. As we went down I was so nervous as we got to the bottom I could hear voices in the front room, Tom went in first and Paige stopped me we listen to what he said. "ah Tom there you are did you find her" yes I did "good where is she".

"ugh OK don't freak out and I know this is hard to understand but..um. she's with MJ" As he said that Paige pulls me into the room cautiously and its the same four guys from last time, I freeze scared as one sais "impossible get him and them to" I grab her hand and lead her up the stairs "Michael what's going on why are they chasing us" Paige sais unsure of what's happening. 'I don't know Paige but I can't let you get hurt to'.

Tom ran and hid as they chased us everywhere we went then suddenly one grabbed her from a hiding place and another grabbed me to. 'let me go! Get off me!' I shouted, "why should we" he goes over to Paige as I say angry 'don't you dare hurt her or' he cuts me off "or what what are you going to do", "Hey if he's human that means we have to do it again" one of them said as I looked at the man holding here I get scared and angrier as I look at her she looks angry but her eyes are telling me she's scared.

Paige's POV

As we were being held Tom was dragged in the room beside me and Michael was upset and angry I was scared of what was going on. Suddenly one of the guys came up behind Michael 'leave him alone' I shout trying not to sound afraid.

"what are you going to do about it" he mocked, I tried getting free as Michael turns around and tried to punch one of them as that one backfires and suddenly punches him sending him to the floor and starts to beat him up 'leave him alone!.. stop it!' I shout frantically struggling to be released. Michel gets a blow to the stomach shouting in pain as and suddenly the leader I assume stands there and pulls out a gun I stop dead where I am as he sais. "you've got 5 seconds to come quietly or I shoot, don't play stupid with me now I'll give you the count of 5" pointing the gun at me he counted "5...4...3" I was scared and confused but looking at Michael I know I had to do something "....2....last chance" he turned the gun at Michael "ONE!" 

'NO!' I moved in front of him and....


	5. 4. taken to a creepy place

**recap* "1!!" 'NO' I get free and jump in front of Michael shielding him with my body.**

He looked at me putting the gun down seeing I'll cooperate "all right move it the 3 of you... C'mon, move!" I ran over to help Michael up as did Tom we got him up.

I put an arm around Michael's waist and his arm over my shoulder helping him un-happily as we walked into the van there Boss still having the gun pointed at us, I held Michael steady as he limped over grunting in pain. I felt a sudden rush of anger wash over me as I helped him sit down, Michael was in a right state and a lot of pain as I could gather, he leant his head on me and I gently wiped the blood of his now bleeding lip I glanced at Tom sharing the same expression of worry as we waited for what was to come next.

~A few hours later~

After what felt like a long journey I'm guessing we made it because we had stopped Michael sat up in pain and said. "I don't like this.." Michael mutters 'neither do I' I reply.

As we were pulled out of the van, I kept Michael close to me as we looked up we saw a great big old building, once inside they took us down to a room with a weird box in it and through to another room pushing us in, it was cold, dark and damp in here I held Michael close keeping an eye on where tom was as Big guy came in and walked around us and said to me "your pretty little thing aint you" 'leave here alone!' said Michael in a weak horas-ed voice "and what are you going to do about it, huh?, Frankie if you'd be so kind as to take this young lady over there with you please" 'no I won't' I sais as he went to grab me I struggled. "Feisty one aren't you" two of them grabbed Michael and tom "Don't you dare hurt her" Michael tries to shout "oh and what are you going to do about it... Put him in the box."

A few minutes later two tall guys came in grabbing Michel as we followed in protest as he was led into the box struggling it was a room with what appears to be a metal room with a chair you get strapped in another two buff guys who looked like they could be rugby players held me and Tom as we struggled to help Michael 'Let him go, stop it!!' I shout calling his name as I see pore Michael struggling to break free of them as he's strapped in to this old weird device that looks like one of those death electric chairs.

As they shut the door I felt helpless as it started to make noises and glow Michael started shouting and groaning in pain as electric volts hit him coming from the chair. Going all over his body. 'Stop it!' "Leave him alone!" came from me and Tom suddenly Michael started to flicker still shouting in pain, all I could do was watch as his voice became horas-ed and was crying in pain we were taken to another room to wait, praying that it would stop soon and he wouldn't be to badly hurt but we could still just about hear his cries of pain.

Michael's pov.  
My hole body is in pain every inch being struck as im shouting in pain after what feels like hours they let me out all I can feel his pain and numb I fell like passing out and I cant help the tears streaming down my face, as they stop hoping they will leave me in here for a while "god leave him in there he cant hurt anyone now hes too weak bring them in so they can watch what we do next" big guy sais. Time passes and I hear them come back I look over seeing Paige looking at me with pained eyes I felt ready to give up I just wanted the pain to end..

Paiges pov.

  
They bring us in as they got him out of this thing, two men hold him as they dragged him out he was almost ghosting again. I was so angry as he looked at me straight in the eyes he looked ready to give up and my heart sank. "Not so tough now are you let him go he's harmless now" the leader sais going over to him and hits him in the stomach "worthless piece of shit C'mon get up and fight back huh?" Michael tried to stand up in pain with all the strength he had left in him he tried to fight back as best he could but he was to weak and collapsed on the floor. 'Stop it! leave him alone.!' I struggled to get to him "And what are you going to do about it." the boss as I now call him said glaring at me I look over at Tom and nod he gave me a look as to say go for it.

Big guy looks over at me walking over and puts a griped hand on my chin and sais "aw its such a shame that a pretty thing like you had to fall for this pathetic thing like him and the sad part is he loves you but as you can see he hasn't got long to live, because only an angel or someone with supernatural powers can save him he is not a normal living ghost as some call them you see.." he pauses carrying on "we found out he's more of a fallen angel and that machine takes any power they have and makes them weak and useless." he grins at me Releasing my jaw. Anger filled me clenching my fists I say 'Oh yeah.. well you just messed with the wrong people.' I give a glance at Tom as rage takes over me this weird feeling starts happening as I tun to the guy and punch him hitting him right in the jaw "ahh cease them!" he shouts in pain. Suddenly the two of us started fighting, I put my hands out in front of me and I suddenly shoot one of them with some energy thing.

I look at my hands shocked and carry on fighting protecting Michael as much as I could some of them ran away to another room it was us three and two of them they were out numbed. Tom ran to Michael's side to help him as their boss said shocked "that's impossible no one can do that unless.. Unless your one of them" to which I reply 'so what if I am back off.' He looks at the others and sais "this isn't over you may have won for now but he's still weak and we will be back and when we do you'll be sorry". With an evil grin, they retreat to join the others as he mumbles "he's a goner he won't make the night". I watch them retreat and once I've made sure they've left Tom cry's out to me "Paige! Come here quick" he sais in panic, I ran over to Michael who was still lying on the floor barely here or awake, "Michael.. Michael, it's me..were going to get you out of here okay..please hold on" I say as I pick him up and put him on my lap worried I see he kees falling in and out of consciousness 'Michael...Michael please..wake up'.

I run my hands through his hair as he very slowly started to Come back around as he looked up at me saying my name weakly 'it's ok I'm here.. we are going to get you out of here Tom help me get him up'. Tom help as Michael tried to stand with my help he collapsed to weak to stand as I held him "he's still coming in and out of cautiousness" tom said as I replied 'that's it I'm carrying him come on Tom we need to get out of here do you still have your phone?' I looked worriedly at him "ok and yes I do I'll call the guys and get them to come to get us." he replies. 

I nod and say to Michael who's slightly awake 'Don't worry I'll look after you.. you'll be ok' as I put his arm around my neck I could feel the pain Michael was in, he was as cold as ice. I pick him up carefully taking him outside " here take him a minute so I can put my warm jacket on him" tom holds him as I take off my jacket and put it on Michel to keep him warm while we waited. 20 minutes later the team got here at the gate and we got him in the van with me Katie helps lay Michael on my lap as James said he was driving. ' quick as you can home James please I don't know how long we have I will explain all when we are home' I say desperately as I look down at an exhausted Michael lying on my lap his eyes are shut with his head on my shoulder as I keep softly running a hand through his hair to comfort him 'you need to stay awake for me..I've got you, Michael, you will be ok..' I watch over him praying i'm right and that he will be ok.

Michael's pov.   
the machine hurt like hell every part of me is in pain. I'm in and out of consciousness as I heard them talking but in a way, it sounds when you're underwater oh..I just want to sleep I'm so tired, as I was picked up I could feel the pain in my muscles acing. I blackout again for who knows how long but then I feel we are getting in a vehicle someone moves me and my head is on someone's shoulder and I fell a hand gently going through my hair I cant even open my eyes I'm too exhausted. "I've got you, Michael it will be ok.." I hear a soft gentle voice close to me, it Paige..she must be holding me at-least I know she is safe now as well then I slip completely unconscious.


	6. 5. safe and sound.

Paiges pov.

'Michael..Michael...c'mon stay with me Tom we need to get there sooner hes completely unconscious' I say in an even more panicked tone. "we're almost there just keep talking to him wake him up don't let him fall asleep" Katie sais looking at me. What felt like hours we finally arrived there and I rushed him up to my room gently as possible laying him on the bed and seeing he was barely awake Katie came in and asked if she could help 'Katie go grab my double blanket off that chair please and Tom go see if you can get him some more clothes please' I said as they go to help me, to make him comfier gently tucking him into the bed to keep him warm watching over him waiting nervously for him to wake up.

-few hours later-

Michael'spov  
After they saved me I was taken back to there's all I remember is blacking out in a vehicle. I'm lying on a bed and every part of me hurts.. but I manage to open my eyes, the rooms been dimed to help me as I try to move. I feel someone on the bed 'where? where am I? wheres Paige.. where is she?' I say weakly panicked trying to look round moving in pain "hey is ok, it's ok I'm here I'm right here see.. calm down.." I see her worried face and her hands move gently to my chest as I breathe heavily and lie back down on the bed in agony "here have some water" she helps me drink some before helping me get comfy again as she lies on the bed slightly leaning over me as I've now calmed down knowing she's here safe to. "I'm not going anywhere...its ok get some sleep..im not leaving you I promise" she sais in a soft voice reassuring me with a soft hand on my cheek. As we stare at each other for a few minuets I cant keep my eyes open any longer as she goes back to running her hand over my head sweet talking to me sleep takes over.

A while later I wake up again looking round and I guess I'm still in what I guess is Paige's room. As i'm lying on the bed listing to her talk to Tom who's come back I think about her, Paige's so sweet and I think.. '_I might be falling in love with her but I'm just a half-angel and I could never be proper human again'_ i think sadly as I'm listing to them talk I hear her say.

"Honestly I'm so worried about him if we'd lost him again I don't know what I'd do" I feel her hand go through my hair and very gently to my shoulder as Tom replies "Don't worry Paige he will get better besides he's got us now and thank god we're out of that place". "yeah..for now" Paige reply's unhappy so That's when I decide to make it known I'm awake I try to move to see them again but everything I move is agony I groan and Paige looks to me fussing over me she Sais. "Its all right I'm right here go back to sleep.. you need to rest." in a very ruff whisper I ask 'can you..ugh.. say with me.. tonight Paige?' looking at her not wanting her to leave "Of course I will I'm not leaving you" she replies and Tom sais 'well I have to go do some bits ill be back later' he sais leaving the room.

She gently gets under the covers to be with me and I try with all the strength I want to cuddle up with her, but she realizes what I am trying to do so she gently moves over to cuddle me and I realized our noses are touching I look down nervous ignoring the pain she takes my chin in her hand gently tilting my head back up to meet her gaze, I look at her as our eyes meet for a few minutes then, she kisses me so gentle she must of thought that she's going to hurt me but as I kiss her back with determination as she does to and I fell a tingling feeling through my body as if the kiss was mending me or the feeling of butterflies in your stomach like a first kiss, I fell as though I'm stronger again but as she pulled away I felt a scene of loss over me I wanted those lips back on mine and..I think I'm falling hard for her.


	7. 6. Taking care of Michael

Paige pov* 

_Oh my I cant believe I just kissed him _shaking my head realizing then I have to sort his clothes and wounds out 'lets get you out of those bloody clothes and clean them up yeah' I move the covers and I gently as possible take his top off as he bites his lip looking at me and sais with a bit of strength "thank you for looking after me." _ugh even when his voice is scratchy its sounds amazing ugh paige enough focu_s 'you're welcome' I reply putting his bloody top on the floor and slowly take his bottoms and socks off to 'are you ok?' I ask concerned "just. just a bit..of pain that's all' he replys. I nod putting his clothes in pile on floor looking back at him 'lets get that blood of your face to' I had called asked Katie to get me a warm bowl of water and a towel so I could clean his wounds gently wiping his lip and nose as he cringes a bit as it stings "ouch, mh" he sais when im wiping his chest 'im sorry' I keep apologizing when he cringes. "its ah...ok" he sais watching me cleaning him, getting an idea 'do you want me to try healing you?' "With magic you mean?" he questions.

'Yes I did all that I can at least try as they had hurt you badly im sorry I hadn't noticed how bad it was earlier.' I say as I look into his deep chocolate brown eyes Michael nods so I decide kissing him would be worth giving a go not that i mind kissing him again though so I kiss him again and try concentrating all my power on healing him, but as I'm concentrating on using my powers I feel them going from me to him as he puts his arms around me hugging me I feel him kissing back and its like time stops for a minute like this feels right but I also feel something else like my heart is somehow connecting with his, I've gotten this feeling you know the one that heavy heart feeling when your deeply in love and I suddenly feel..  
Him.. like were connected I can sense every little part of him all his emotions Pain, lonesomeness, want, the need to be loved and its like all your senses are awakened but then suddenly I feel his heartbeat and he gasps taking in a lot of air as he looks at me breathing hard and deep as this feeling gets stronger "I-I fell my heart beating" his shocked face sais 'so can I' looking into his eyes it feels like we're one.

"I..I fell everything..even you." he sais shocked but happy he doesn't know what to do so he just starts crying all the emotions that have built up, I hold him tight comforting him 'shh...its ok..its all going to be ok..' I say trying to calm him as it is all been at once overpowering to him but, once he calmed down I wipe his face and I look back into those gentle deep brown eyes and say 'I-I love you Michael' he looks back at me and sais "I love you to Paige".

**Michael's POV**  
I Cant believe it I-I think im human again well partly and I have no idea what she's done but I can feel her to all her emotions her in general its amazing I start crying as she holds me and wipes my face she looks into my eyes and sais words I never thought id hear her say 'I I love you Michael' I look back meaning every word as I say "I love you to Paige" we stayed like that for a while now cuddling one another in bed I felt like I could sleep properly with her by my side and I let sleep take over me this time feeling safe and happy.

The next day I woke up no longer in pain and as I looked round I noticed Paige still asleep next to me and I Smiled a little to my self, about last night and I look to her who is now starting to wake up 'hey' "hey how do you feel?" She asks 'More alive than ever when im with you" she blushes at me and moves my hair from my face I put my arms round her waist pulling her closer to me smiling and think '_hopefully this week will be the best of my life'._

I cuddle Paige for what seems like hours just enjoying each other's embrace then Paige sais "can we go get some breakfast?" I smile down to her and say 'of course lets go' I slowly get up my muscles still needing a bit of time to heal but she helps me, once in the kitchen she turns to me and asks "so what should we have?" I think about it for a moment and say 'why don't we make pancakes oh.. I haven't had pancakes in years' she smiles back at me "sure we can flip them together" she smiles blushing god I love that smile but pancakes oh..ive missed the taste of them so bad.

She takes out the Ingredients and I watch her start mixing them I wait ready to start flipping them so I take her hands in mine and we flip it together giggling as we make some more batter when I get an idea and wipe some flower over her "hey! Michael.." she looks excitedly and grabs some putting on my face which turns into a flower war, She struggles as I tackle her with flowery hands giggling as we calm down looking at each other covered in flower she brings me into a kiss in which I return more passionately I look at her smiling feeling happier than I ever have before in my life she smiles back "I think we both need a shower" she sais to me giggling which I agree nodding, 'but first lets eat'. We had our pancakes and head up to the bathroom and she sais "ill go get some towels you go fist" with that she goes to get them and returns with one for me and I thank her then she takes one after me.

Once we're both done Paige comes into what has turned into our room for now and I'm sat on the bed trying to tame my curly hair irritably 'oh! Stupid hair' giggling Paige sais. "You tried to use the hairdryer without brushing it didn't you?" She asks 'No' I say trying not to look stupid but then she gives me the look lads you know the one ladies always give you and I have to admit I did 'ok yes yes I did please help me' I ask frustrated, she comes overtaking a bottle of hair stuff that sais non frizz on it coating it all over my big curls, rats tails or whatever you'd like to call them.

she brushes it out and re drys it so it turns my hair tameable curls 'thank you' I say "your welcome I love your hair like this" she sais giving me that big grin as Tom comes up saying "who trashed the kitchen!"...ops I try the innocent act 'im sorry' dragging the sorry out and looking down using my softest child-like voice 'I only wanted to make you all some pancakes because you've all been so kind to me' Paige hugs my waist thinking I'm upset and she sais "its my fault to you know how clumsy I am I dropped the flower" "its ok I've cleaned it up accidents will happen" he sais and goes to walk off "oh and by the way acting like children while there is a few of us about and cameras about try putting your flower-covered cloths to wash next time you have a flower war you won't have any evidence" he grins going downstairs "arse" Paige sais giggling.

_ _


	8. 7. Problems with being in love.

Paiges pov.

we go downstairs with help from me due to Michel being in pain still seeming I couldn't heal all of him broken ribs take time and then James pulls me aside to talk "is he staying?" he asks in a sassy tone 'yes why' he looks unamused replying "no reason but do you think they will come looking for both of u again?" 'no, dought they will' reply to him "I have to be honest though do you love him or are you doing this because you feel sorry for him?" Angry I reply 'what do you mean do I actually love him or am I just doing it because I feel guilty no I love him ok' I carry on not knowing Michael just came into the room to find me and only hears me angry saying this." I'm only doing this because I feel sorry for him I mean -" I don't know Michael had walked in and was behind me and he cuts me off "your...you're only actually doing this because you feel sorry for me'.

Michaels pov.

I just came in to find her and only heard "I'm doing this because I feel sorry for him I mean -" I cut her off looking at her hurt 'your...you're only doing this because you feel sorry for me' I back up, all these emotions running through my head "Michael.. I .its not what you herd I swear" she sais seeing I heard what she said as shake my head not wanting to hear backing up and going to an empty room starting to cry.

Paige's pov

'Michael wait..' I look at James saying 'now look what you've done your such an arse' I chase after him and a few minutes later I found him and I see he's found what use to be the dance room, that we have he's sat against the mirror crying, so I go over slowly and sit on my knees next to him 'Michael please..look at me' he moves away not wanting to be touched "you don't want me..you..you just feel sorry for me..you told me you loved me so. So those kisses meant nothing and, and all the caring for me was just because you feel sorry for me" he sais crying. I feel my heartstrings being pulled and take his hands into mine.

Michael's pov

I was still upset but as soon as she looked me in the eyes and sais 'that's not true please Michael...believe me..I love you..you mean the world to me Michael and honestly, I don't want to lose you again" she mumbles the last bit saying "I can't lose you again.." I could see I had got it wrong but a part of me is still scared she will leave me. she tells me the hole confiscation and relaxes a bit more apologizing that I got it wrong "Its ok..I love you so much..alright"putting a hand on my cheek I nod and stand up with her 'please don't leave me...' I say holding her tight shaking a little "im not going anywhere.." she sais rubbing my back and in a very quiet shaky voice I say 'I-I need you..please..d.dont leave me..' holding her to me as she cuddles me as I put my arms around her gripping her slightly oversized hoodie shes wearing " I'm not going anywhere I promise" she sais rubbing my back talking sweetly to me 'stay with me' I say in her ear and get back a whispered "always MJ" in my ear and a kiss to my jaw.

paiges pov.

he's calmed down again I turn him so he is facing the mirror holding his waist, as he's staring at himself in the mirror he looks down sadly holding his waist and my arms as I ask in a soft voice 'what's wrong' I look at him knowing "I don't like it" he sais 'you don't like what hun' he sighs replying "me.. and I don't like my smile" he's sais in a sad deep voice 'whats wrong with your smile you have a beautiful smile' "I do?" 'yes' I reply as I turn to face him again taking his hands holding them in mine as I say. 'I love your smile...your beautiful ok..don't let anyone ever tell you your not ' "ok" Michael sais. he looks at me with a little smile and I wrap one arm back around his waist putting my other hand on his cheek, I look into his eyes kissing him deeply in which he returns gladly holding my waist, we kiss for what feels like it could last forever his soft lips gently touching mine and then we pull away for air looking back into each other's eyes putting our heads together smiling and he sais in the softest deep and sweet voice I've ever heard, "I love you, Paige..so much" I smile replying 'love you more Michael do you wanna dance with me for a bit?' I ask "id love to" he sais so I put on a playlist and I just happen to be You Are Not Alone that comes on first to which I giggle taking his hands gently and dance with him.

he smiles a bit more then suddenly it was like he was himself again he starts to sing along "Just the other night...I thought I heard you cry.. asking me to come.... and hold you in my arms.." he takes me in his arms and dances as if he's doing it with a fan on stage "I can hear your prayers..your burdens I will bear..but first I need your hand then forever can begin" I smile as he takes me in front of him bowing to me smiling big as he carries on dancing and singing as I look at him it reminds me of a younger Michael full of life like his spirit has been ignited again his voice is so soft and pure I cant believe it.

as the song finished we both turn around hearing people clapping we both blushed and I say 'haven't you two got somewhere to be? go on beat it' they both laugh and Tom starts singing Beat It mocking me 'ha. ha. Ha. very funny' I say back "come on let's leave the love birds alone" Ollie sais dragging Tom away, Michael giggles looking back at me once the door is shut and sais "so what other songs of mine do you have on that playlist of yours" I blush and reply 'all of them' so he goes over and looks through putting on Human Nature and I smile big he looks confused at me and sais "when did technology advance this much?" He asks looking at my phone curiously, 'not that long a go but most of it needs perfecting half of it is bad and glitches that's why I only have my phone and laptop' I reply as he nods understandingly and suddenly I get an idea 'I should get you a phone'.

"really? I don't think I can handle both of these maybe a standard text and calling phone with a camera will do me fine an iPhone maybe and a standard laptop. I use to have an iPhone" 'Well let me show you how mine works and you see how you like it ok' he nods in agreement and I take him and my phone back to our room, we sit on the bedside by side and I show him the new ways to unlock it and I show him a few apps Facebook twitter etc has changed and he seems to get along with it fine then Kate walks in "you guys want to come shopping?" I look at Michael "uh sure". 


	9. 8. Shopping and more trouble.

Paige's pov.

"wait," Kate said looking at Michael "we need to kinda disguise him" 'yeah your right I have an idea' goes to my wardrobe and pulls out a brand new jacket and helps him put it on "I like it" Kate sais, Michael looks at me saying "you sure do I look OK?" 'when don't you look good' Michael blushes looking down then I realize 'crap I said that could loud didn't I' "yes" Kate sais laughing "let's go we have loads to do".

Michaels. pov

I have no idea what is in store but this can either go great or horribly wrong, as we make it to the shops I get nervous. What if we lose each other?. What if I get spotted and get lost in a crowd or the mobs looking for us?. we go into to a few stores and I look round and I see a few hoodies I like "that's nice" Paige sais. 'mm im not sure I like graphic T-shirts and flannel tops more' "then let's go look at those" she replies dragging me no another part of the men's clothes. "how about this blacktop?" Paige holds up 'ill go try it on' I reply. so I go into one of the fitting rooms and I take the disguise off trying it on and look at my self in the mirror.

I look at myself and think I look ok it's just a t-shirt after all. so I put the jeans and jumper on and say 'what do you think?' I open the door for Paige to see "aww I like it" _"me to" _sais Kate who has joined her and is now starring at me too. suddenly I feel really shy.

'I.im going to try the other one on now' I blush shutting the door "ok hand me the others and ill put them in the basket to pay" Paige sais but I feel guilty that shes paying for me I mean I'm a pop star for lord's sake well...I was but still, I should be the one who's paying for her buying her things not the other way round I sigh sadly and change handing the cloths over to them so they can see me in this "hold on" Paige sais coming over with a fedora for me "there we go" she grins at me.

Kate looks at me saying "I like the coat and scarf it's lovely what do you think?" 'Yeah I like it' I smile knowing that I will get all the clothes I like but still feeling bad there paying for me. Paige notices and sais "I know that look stop feeling guilty were paying its a shopping day were suppose to override our credit cards besides when daddy and grandad are millionaires and your the only child your pocket money is 2 grand every month you can spend all you like" she smiles I've been with her a few days now and shes never told me that. 

we finish shopping a few hours later and head home with Mc donalds for tea Paige takes the cloths bags to the front room as Kate and Tom take the food shopping etc to kitchen, I put the bags on the floor and turn to her "Paige why haven't you told me that your dads a millionaire they could find out and come for you then try getting a ransom for you' I say genuinely worried for us "id rather not talk about my family all they care about is money and work that is why I moved in with this lot because they care about me, they know who my family is but they don't care about that also I have my, my mothers, maiden name, not my dads and id rather have this family than my real one" she looks at me sadly but lovingly "and I also have a different last name so they cant trace me and..im glad I have you" she hugs me and I hug her back kissing her head saying 'I love you too' we sit down on the bed but after a while, I start getting this feeling like I don't feel well my chest hurts but I don't say anything I just cuddle into Paige as she runs her hand through my hair.

~mean while the mob are planing something~

narrators view.  
The mob are gathered around a table listening to Lideo talking about the new plan.

Boss* "so hers the plan im guna by that ranch so they cant do anything about it"   
one of the men say to him **"****_but boss what about our little problem?" _**"ah you see she may have turned him PARTLY human but hes still mostly ghost and what do ghost do boys?" _**"They scare people?" **_questions another "yes and no they haunt....they cant be away from that place they haunt for long or bad things start happening and they're sent back to where they haunt and remain there forever" he grins looking around the room at all the grinning men "and they will buy the house then we have him exactly where we want him they will go in and we will be waiting for him".


	10. 9. Final battle.

Michaels pov.

As we lie here I really don't feel too great maybe it was being around all those people today I .I feel like I'm being drained of energy so I cuddle into Paige to try and make me feel better "are you ok? you feel tired" shes asks me she must know somethings up with me 'im ok yeah I'm just tired that's all..' I reply, she moves my chin to look at her and kisses me softly in which I return feeling a little better as she holds me to her chest I feel tired so I lay with her for a few hours falling asleep.

Paiges pov.

The next day I wake up and he's still asleep I'm worried about him maybe it was just yesterday and he will be ok today but as I'm looking at him he's got paler again he looks ill. I see him slowly waking up looks at me tiredly groaning he announces he needs the toilet and gets up going swaying slightly worriedly I wait for him to come out.

Michael's pov.

The place is spinning I really don't feel good when I'm done I hold the sink to gain balance I go out of the bathroom taking a few steps and nearly fall, suddenly Paige is there grabbing me from behind holding me upright "let's get you back in bed" Kate asks if everything is ok in here and is sent to get a glass of water which I gladly drink she takes me in laying me down and I feel weaker than before, more tired 'Paige...I don't feel so good' I say in a tired voice.   
"I know just relax" she sais as she feels my head, "how do you feel really dizzy or sick?" 'I I feel like I just want to sleep..' I look at her too tired to lift my head. "ok stay with me.." she calls the others up as I close my eyes she rubs my cheek "Michael look at me" I look at her as she carries on saying "try keeping your eyes open baby" suddenly I realize what I need..home I've been away to long I need to go back "mmh home I.I need to go...h.home" Paige looks at tom "let's go ill get the van" tom sais going downstairs "can I help?" Kate asks "yes ill take him down open the doors for us will you" Paige sais "sure let's go" Katie reply's opening the doors wide as Paige gently picks me up taking me to van laying me in back with her and we take off for Neverland.

Paige's pov.  
I'm so worried things will go wrong he's started getting lighter and more ghost-like by the minute "tom please hurry". I hold on to Michael's hand as he looks at me sadly praying we will get there ok "Paige...I" I cut him off "I know I know it's ok" he moves his hand to my chest "no...I love you" he moves it to my face moving mine to his for a kiss. I kiss him and I feel him his hearts beating slower he's getting weaker, I try using the power I have to help him the best I can for now. Tom gets us here remembering the override for the gate as soon as we're through and by the house, Michael passes out in my arms "we have to get him inside now" taking him in seeing the door is still unlocked those idiots forgot to lock it thank the gods.

we get through the doors and I go upstairs with him quickly as possible without hurting him going into room I met him lying him on floor with his head on my knees as he looks at me feeling a bit better "what day is it..' " 24th why love" he groans and sais "I have to be here till after.. the day I died." he sais sadly "the..pain won't go fully till then." I look at the other 2 and say 'then we all stay..' "Paige it's tomorrow we can't just stay here without anything' tom sais then I get an idea 'we can..im buying the hole place tom give me ur phone' tom dose and I ring my uncle as we get along the most and tell him I want the place no matter the cost and we will sell our place to he agrees trying his best knowing id have to talk to dad to but it's worth it and I look at all 3 and say 'tom call the rest and get packing..the place is ours by the end of the day' "on it" he reply's 'go with him and find out if theirs any way we can bring him back etc anything you can find on supernatural things' I say to Katie she nods going with him.

Michaels pov.

I look round then at Paige 'you..you bought it' "yes.. I did so I can protect you" _shes_ _done_ _this_ _for_ me I think to myself looking at her "try sleeping a bit longer it will help.." she sais but I didn't want to sleep I want her. Her cuddles, her kisses, her touch..I need her I needed this right now I can't go through it again without her 'no.. I want you..' I say looking at her I move a bit closer so I can be with her, she realized what I wanted and as I'm kissing, I feel like I'm getting slightly better I don't feel as bad as I was before. I put our foreheads together and put my arms around her neck as she holds my waist protectively she rubs our noses together trying to make me smile I close my eyes feeling our hearts connect again and I just let it happen to lay my head on Paige's shoulder knowing shes trying to use it to calm me and make me sleepy as my breathing is getting deeper and more gentle but it feels like shes put me in this state but I'm not tired enough to sleep just relax a bit taking the pain away for now.

~meanwhile with the mob~

Boss* 'I can't believe it those little idiots bought the place, let's go see if they're there like I said they haven't seen the last of us now they have set the trap we can get rid of him once and for all..'.

Michael pov

My hole body is aching now tomorrow will happen just like every other time I get searing heart pain and I ghost but I don't want to leave Paige I promised id look after her and that's what I'm going to do, Katie and tom arrive back with supplies and Katie sais. "I found this it sais..if said supernatural person has the powers of a healer the User can restore ghosts to their optimal health, curing damaged, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases/poisoning. Though the user may potentially heal any form of bodily damage, the person must be alive, even if hanging by a thin thread, in order to be healed; once the patient has died, it would transcend healing and would require resurrection instead or on a strong spirit to become part mortal again but its barely been known to happen." maybe that's what Paige is done on me "so I'm a healer?" Paige sais answering Kate "maybe an angel one?"

Paige's pov

"ghost wise it sais if so-called supernatural aka healer is to use powers on a half-human ghost on the day his or her anniversary at the exact time it happens they can bring them back to the living but the ghost will still have their powers." Kate sais so I can bring him mostly human again.

so we stay the night and in the morning and I've been up all night checking Michael who's awake and in more pain than yesterday and is ghosting even more 'Michael?' he looks at me tied and ready to get the day over with 'you want a drink?' I get a weak no out of him and suddenly I hear a noise down the hall Tom gets up hearing it to suddenly Lideo or le-day-o as is pronounced walks in. "so nice of you to join us here and you've brought me, my victim," he grins wickedly 'back off Lideo' "what you going to do eh I see you brought him back then, hand him over" 'no' iI say venom lacing my voice "hand him over and none of you gets hurt" he sais then Michel found all the strength he could and stands up "leave them alone its..me you.. want not them leave..them alone."

Michaels pov

I stand tall fighting the rising pain to defend her as he comes towards me its almost time and I gather as much strength as possible the room is dark like the moons lighting the room it's cold and stormy outside and as his henchmen join in coming closer I look at them defending my home and newly found friends. 'Im warning you leave now or you shall feel the same pain I do' I threaten and make sure Paige is not connected to me so she is safe "I'm not afraid of you" boss/Lideo sais to me shouting "get him!" one guy goes to grab me and I shot him with some sort of weird force as he tries to shoot some sort of ghost gun at me. 

I send them both flying with the gun skidding across the room as another try's it on me again hitting me "Michael!" Paige shouts panicking 's-stay back!' I tell her as I send another guy flying into a wall. they try getting me down making me weaker so that I will give in..no chance. One grabs my arms as we fight in hand combat and with all the strength left in me I send out shocks sending them all into walls wounded I stand there tall and shaken but finally I see Lideo giving up trying to retreat knowing I'm too powerful for them this time I stand in victory and watch as they leave. Suddenly I fall to my knees exhausted as Paige comes over to me worried checking me over. I stop her frantic checking holding her chin so she will look at me.

Paiges p.o.v

I watched on in terror as he finished them off and fall's to his knees. I rush over to check he's ok as I do he stops me holding my chin gently, looking up at me I look back into his big brown eyes seeing pain and relief. he kisses me sheepishly with a sigh holding me not wanting to let go, as I kiss him I use all the power and love have for him and suddenly a light starts glowing around us as I get a Sensational feeling wanting nothing more than to give him life again he takes a huge breath looking at me as if it was a miracle "I I I'm alive" he sais in a happy in a shocking way grabbing my hand putting it to his chest so that I can feel his heartbeat, his hands are shaking as he started to cry overwhelmed buy everything. I pull Michael into a hug as he holds me tight repeating "thank you" and "I love you" over and over to me kissing me with newfound strength picking me up spinning us around and my friends who are making sure the place is secure and that we are now ok as I wait for the others to give us the all-clear. 


	11. 10. Re-building Neverland and a new start.

Michael's pov.

Ne next morning they had checked the building out and made sure it was safe then they brought there closet friends to help move stuff in. Mine and Paige's things were brought in first and put in my room, and room by room everything was in and re-put up we had working electric, kitchen and water. This place was slowly starting to feel like home again, some of the memories here ain't so good but at least I have this group of wonderful people by my side along with Paige and that's all that matters to me as we went upstairs to our room to unpack. Laying on the bed I can't help think about my life. What has happened? What I've done. what I've achieved and What's yet to come..  
"What are you thinking about, " Paige asks me 'just everything I guess' I reply in a quieter soft voice.  
"I know that tone tell me what's wrong" I put on a smile 'honestly nothing love I'm fine, I'm just blessed that you all helped me and that we have a place to live in that we all can enjoy' I look up at her.

Paiges pov.

I smile back at him and run a hand over his head 'I love you' kisses his chin "I love you more" he replies with a yawn. Looks like someone is tired I hear a knock at the door and a voice says "we have food and were back with the curry are you both joining us?" 'yeah let's eat and then go to bed' I suggest

**narator**

The next morning Michael woke up early and decided to make breakfast for everyone leaving it warm under grill with note an takes a walk around the house, it was bare with a few pictures scattered around to make it looks less empty he sighs and goes to front door putting his shoes on going out knowing exactly where to go. He got to the tree knowing he hadn't done this for so many years but he climbs the mighty tree and sat in his favourite spot looking over the once beautiful place watching the sun finishes rising. he remembers all the good things that had happened here and wonders if they could really return it to its former glory?

. 

A few hours had passed and he lay in the shade of the tree Paige knew where to find him and decided to climb'd up "thought id find you here" she said as he looks at her replying in his usual soft tone "I like it here it's peaceful and it's quiet but I also miss the sound of the fair, children and people shouting in delight and laughing, the sound of the animals at the zoo, and the trains whistle in the distance as it goes around" he said each one with a sad slow tone looking off over the park in memory. Paige takes his hand and sais "hey..I promise you we will rebuild it every last part, no matter how long it takes to do it or how much it will cost..we will do it." she sais comforting him as he looks at her hopeful and kisses her.

** narrators pov**

As The Mob have a meeting "So what's the plan boss we can't just barge in again" one of them sais as they walk around a room thinking of ideas. Boss looks at them and with an annoyed look **"I know we cant but...little dose they know.. she may have turned him human but he ain't fully human ****he's**** still part ghost"**. They all look at him curiously "so he's mortal or something then?" one asks** "not exactly he has ghost powers that are very ****strong****. I've only heard about this happening a few times in my life" **he reply's looking around **"once he becomes aware that he is not fully human and can do these things its ****guna**** be ****tricky****, ****he's**** smart he probably already knows so we'd better watch our ****backs****".**

-meanwhile back with Michael -

Michael's laying on the bed alone it is getting dark out and Michael looks over at a rose he got Paige for valentines day in a pot of water on the dressing table, she got him a velvet heart-shaped pillow he now keeps on the bed. Still, he reaches his hand out thinking about how he use to make things float and suddenly it flies over to him. He looks at it shocked as it lays in front of him on the bed.

"how the?" he questions and decides to try sending it back to its pot of water in which it stays which it dose looking untouched then he realises and sais to himself unsure "if I can do that maybe I can still do the other things I use to do?".

So he attempts to see what else he can do with this found power he has, then he remembers he bought a new cape to mess around with the other day and goes to find it in the wardrobe grinning he decides to play a trick on Paige when she comes back in.  
Michaels pov.

10 minutes later I hear Paige and someone else talking I get into the position waiting with the light turned off as, She opens the door alone seeing the light is off and quietly comes in shutting it, she thinks I'm asleep on the bed so she quietly goes to the bed " Michael?" She whispers checking if im awake but to her dismay "Michael?" she asks again louder this time. I hold in a giggle and I creep up on her from behind barely making a sound as I stop and quickly puts a hand on her shoulder at the same time I say "rrrahh" scaring her a scream comes from her as she turns to me realising what just happened.

Paige turns on the bedside lamp and turns to me "ugh Michael!! That isn't funny oh my god your so going to pay for that" she wines.

"Did I scare you?" I smirk as she scoffs and playfully hits my chest "Michael...that's not funny.." 'Then why are you giggling?' I ask laughing, she pulls a face trying to be annoyed but fails miserably I hug her to me as I play the sympathy act with the softest deep voice I can 'I'm sorry..' "don't give me that puppy dog looks you're not fooling me" she sais. dam it. she can read me like a book "what's with the cape look anyhow?" she questions me 'you don't like it?' I say a little sad. "no I do love it so you're going for the Mastro look then? Well if you wanna play that game" she pauses smirking then Carey's on "game...on".

Oh, darling, I can play games just you wait.

So I've decided if she wants to play games I might as well look the part going to my wardrobe I take out a white long sleeve top and a pair of black dress pants thinking about what I wore for ghosts. I find something similar but I notice something white sticking out from the corner I pick it up to find that it is the very top I wore in Ghosts 'Huh how did you get there' I mumble to myself putting it on, instead noticing it still had my tiny lipstick mark on one of the ruffles that never came out. I shrug it off and carry on making myself look okay still mumbling to myself as I do 'I wonder if I could now do some of that stuff on set for real now'. I question looking towards the lights I try making them turn out you know the usual ghost stuff you hear about.

I concentrate hard on the light and it starts to flicker so I try harder and the bulb explodes ops.. maybe I tried a little too hard that time, feeling guilty I open our door to the hall and turn the light off by the wall and taking the broken bulb out I bin it reminding myself I need to get another one but ill do that later, for now, I decide to go have a little fun and see what else I can do with my powers in a part of the house no one is using so I'm not caught. I pick up a little stress ball I had brought with me and sit on the floor playing with it I role it away and try summoning it back with my hand as I did with the rose. It roles back into my hand repeating it a few times amused at how it so easily comes back trying once again make it float above my hand watching it with curiosity as it moves from one hand to the other 'hmm' time to find her.

20 minutes later I find her talking to Tom in the kitchen, Let's have a little fun. I hide well and wave my hand and an apple on the side roles slowly past tom's back making both stops and look at it "did that just move?" Tom asks " you probably knocked it with your big arse ha ha ha" Paige laughs as tom gasps hitting her arm playfully at the joke so I role the apple back making sure they see it "what the-" Paige says watching it as I make a cupboard shut beside them making Tom jump as I hide my giggle.

Oh no, I've been spotted, Paige sees me and walks over with a half-smile on her face "up to one of your pranks I see how many of us have you got today?" 'not many just you two' I say smirking 'I wanna show you something come with me a sec' I say dragging her with me to the un-used part of the house "Michael what's going on? Why are we in here?" She questions 'you'll see' I take the ball off the floor nervously wondering how she will react, 'you know when we first meet I could do those... ghost things?' I say picking my words as She looks at me worriedly and reply's "Michael what's going on your suddenly acting all weird and what do you mean ghost stuff?" 'I...uhh' oh this is more difficult than I thought.

She takes my hands carrying on before I can carry on to explain "If somethings happened Michael please I need to know.. let me help". with the last part, she puts her hand on my cheek looking into my eyes with concern, so I take my free hand and put it on hers holding my face and say 'Its nothing bad, honest I'm o-kay.. baby you don't have to worry' *pauses* 'I'm fine' I love how overprotective she is of me and will do anything for me I'm so glad I found her. 'Watch and you'll see' I take the ball and make it float next to us as she looks on surprised at it "wait so you can still do all that weird stuff like lights and all that?". I nod in response and once again play with the lights getting them to flicker, she smiles to me and sais 'let's see what else you can do?.

Mj's pov.  
I played around with a few tricks for a while with Paige and I was getting pretty good with them adding a little dance with them made me feel like I was completely free to be myself, no one to judge, no ones disapproving eyes just me and her. I watched her dance with me for a moment with a feeling that I haven't had in a long time, the feeling of being truly loved for just me, not Michael Jackson the popstar etc just Michael.

I smiled at her as I decided we should slow dance to some more music, she puts her head on my chest cuddling me as we sway. suddenly hear the softest and sweet "I love you" from her I've ever heard and smile moving my face to beside her in the same soft tone 'I love you more'.   
She hums looking at what im wearing and plays with the frills on my top saying. "I guess you're going for the ghost's video look then..it suits you" she sais. I blush saying a thank you and we carry on dancing.

Paige's pov.  
After dancing with him for a while I could tell he was relaxed. slow dancing with him was fun and we should totally do it more often he was happy and so was I. _"Paige.." _his soft deep voice sais as I look at him.  
"I've been thinking and..you know when you saved me from them and you did that thing with your hands, do you think you can do anything else like that I mean if I can maybe you can too?". That got me thinking maybe I can do more?. Maybe I can make things float to? 'Yeah let's try it but 1st we need the stuff to try it on.' I take him back to the kitchen and look round I see the apple and get an idea 'hey Apple Head.. think fast' i say in a playful tone laughing as I throw it towards him. In one swift movement, he grabs it grinning back "oh so you definitely want to turn this into a game? fine... let's play." Oh no, I know that look what have I got myself into.

'Hmm okay 1st game catch me' I say running into the front room seeing the others and say to them 'Man Hunt All in let's go Michael's it!!' I shout running through Laughing as I see them join in Tom runs beside me into the hall _"hey! __That's__ not fair!"_ Michel laughs "I'll help you MJ" Johnny sais laughing "legit," said Chris.

great theirs 6 of us that means 4 of us to be found out of the 7 that are here, I hide under a desk in one of the workrooms giggling but go quiet when footsteps come near checking.

M _"where did they go?"_  
_J "_No idea lets keep checking every room" that's definitely Michael and Johnny I see Michael's shoes apare in front of the desk, I get an idea and try using the orange I have in my hand to distract them throwing it at the door so it makes a thud.

J_"__"What's__ that?"_  
_M "Someone threw something lets go see"_ hey leave to see now's my chance so I get up and sneak out going into the opposite room looking at where I've come from I decide to try my powers now's better than ever so I focus on that door and try to make it slam shut but mine dose instead ops.

  
J "What's that?"  
M "Ah-ha quick in there"  
Dam I need to think fast seeing the sofa I try hiding behind it.   
"Oi this is my hiding spot Paige get your own!" Katie whisper scolds 'ha my bad' I answer back. Oh, crap oh crap where to hide..scanning around the room in a panic.

I go to the piano to hide instead-but tom runs in with Jhonny behind him "gotcha both!" He grabs Tommy laughing but were is Michael?.

Suddenly the lights go out and its pitch black listening out for any sound then I see a phone light and Tom's face "what's going on?" He sais then I get an idea 'hey Tommy you remember MJs film ghosts right?'

"Yeah of course" "yeah I know it" Tom and Johnny both reply to me then suddenly Tom gets the songs playing on his phone and says "let's have some fun I've linked it to all the speakers in the house" looking over at me grinning 'let's go'.

°•°•with the Mob°•°•

  
They were sat around a table playing a game of poker and smoking cigars discussing how they were going to get Michael.  
"Hey Boss?" _"Yeas what..is it"_ Frankie looks at his men looking for ideas. "Why don't we just sneak in and tak'em" one of the tall ones say.  
_"well, i_t would be obvious if we just stormed in there and took him you know what they're both capable of we need to separate them you get what I mean lads?" He replies "so we get'em while there apart?" Another asks.

_"Not tat easy but on second thought we get'em while they're at home" _he gets up explaining.  
_"we __whille__ plan this down Rico! Can we get that stupid __machine__ somehow into dat building surely there not __using__ half of it?" _  
"Possibly Boss the thing can fit in da van. i'll take Carlo we've been watching em come and go there all out tomorrow morning one of the guys blabbed about having an all you can eat breackfast with them all we'll take it out a get it set up in one of those rooms will let you know when we're done the locks are pretty easy for me".

_"Now hold up _ _you're_ _forgetting_ _.. we have our rat in _ _da_ _ house Chris come here..my _ _nephew_ _ here is _ _gonna_ _ tell you _ _everything_ _ and how to get in"_

Frank grins evily as Chris comes over smiling and finishes the game of cards winning then looks back at them all ordering them around.  
_"So __da__ plan is.. __yous__ two!.. you are going_ to go on look out's okay"pointing at the tall pair then at another 3.  
"you's are taking the machine..yes?" He gets a nod "good okay you'd tree and you's two get ready we's gonna tak'em out one by one but leave Michel and da girl for me that's were you'd come in bring em to me "yes uncle Frank".

_"Now dis __everyone_ _clears?..good get ready its gonna__ be a long day ahead._


	12. 11. the last of the mob.

Paiges pov.

-le skip till morning-  
After the game last night everyone slept well I woke up cuddling up to Michael he was still asleep but the weird thing is he looks younger I smirk getting up and going to our shared bathroom to have a quick wash, when I'm done and dressed I look over at Michael still sleeping peacefully on the bed his arm above his head and his curls all over the place I chuckle and gently sit back on the bed facing him as I remove the curls out of his face I run my hand back over his cheek softly and lay it on his chest I kissing the top of his head softly as I get back up quietly going over to the dresser. I take the fedora putting it on I posing in it grinning to myself then I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a deep raspy voice sais "you should wear my hats more often they suite you" I look in the mirror at him putting it on his head 'na they suite you more' I reply as he kisses my shoulder "I beg to differ my love" ' we will see go get a wash and meet me in the kitchen' I reply giving him a last kiss, he chuckled into the kiss and puts the hat back on me walking into our bathroom.

I head downstairs to be greeted by the lads 'morning lads any news?' "nothing much but few people have asked if Michael is real though" I look up nervous 'and what did you tell them Joe?' "that he's an impersonator that looks quite a bit like him that's all" I sigh in relief 'good we keep to that story and let the others know that's what they say to okay lads' "got it" the 4 reply.

*narrator*

After breakfast, they all spread out to do there bit helping with the grounds of the place and as the day carried on things were looking okay until James got a call "yeah it's me, yeah there all in there spread out right now but they'll all be in soon I gotta go". With that, he hangs up knowing it won't be long till they arrive. As they all come back in laughing and talking Kate notices Michaels not with us "Paige where is Michael?" "Yeah, he's normally always with you" Tom replies looking at her. Paige smiles "And I thought you were all fans of him c'mon where's the 3 places on this ranch he would be?" She looks at all 4 saying.

"Well for one with you," Tom says. Paige then carries on replying "well 4 places one with me, two our room, three the swings and four sitting in his tree." She smiles "so ill go get him let Oliver, Harry, and joey know were all in the front room" they nod going to tell them and Paige goes to get Michael.

Paiges pov.

Knowing he's not in our room I go out to find him first I check the tree seeing he's not up there the other place I look is the swing set and I soon spot him going over I wrap my arms around him "hello" giving him a kiss I get a hello back and ask him if he would join us all in the lounge "of course but first" I cut him off 'you want me to push you on the swing?' I get a grin back so I laugh and give him a few goods pushes on the swing watching him laugh as he goes back and forth "higher!" Shaking my head amused I do as asked stepping back i keep going loving the sound of him giggling like a child until my arms get tired 'okay we should go in there waiting for us' I say as I watch him "okay" he says suddenly jumping from the swing in mid-height to the ground I gasp reflexes jumping into action to make sure he's okay 'Michel be careful you could of hurt yourself'  
Chuckling he says he's fin and let's go grabbing my hand almost dragging me along like an energetic kid I have no idea where this came from but I have to admit. I absolutely love this side to Michael I get an idea saying before running off laughing 'betcha can't beat me back' with a grin he says "oh yeah well we'll see about that" he runs after me as I try running faster but as everyone knows I'm a terrible runner.

he catches up with me as he unexpectedly grabbing my waist tackling me as I squeal in his arms panting as badly as we look at each other and laugh out of breath "may...maybe we..we should..walk the rest yeah?" I nod in agreement as we aren' that far from the house now and its now late afternoon it will be dark soon we walk hand in hand looking like a young loved up couple as we do then he starts walking all silly with me I can't help but laugh "will you stop walking like that its not like we're on set of thriller or something" I say playfully and he gives me that mischievous grin oh no what did I just start.

"fine if you want me to ill do it," he says laughing and starts doing it I can't help but watch in amusement as he dose.

I laugh as he starts singing it putting his hands upon my shoulders then when he finishes the little scene I cuddle into his side with his arm around my shoulders giggling "impressive you will have to teach me how to dance like that one day" he looks back at me happy and sais "one day I will I promise" he gives me a kiss before we head inside.

Mjs pov.

We get inside and go to the lounge seeing everyone here we all chat for a bit deciding to get take out and all I can think of is Paige and I've decided I can't wait any longer I want her to be mine forever while I was with tom shopping we were looking around a jewellers and I bought her a ring it was meant to be for her birthday but I can't wait till then so I go up to our room and get it from its hiding spot and hide it in my pocket re-joining everyone.

Paiges pov.

We were all in the room I see Michel come back in and mouth toilet to me and come sit next to me I cuddle into his side smiling but suddenly Harry says "guys the security cameras have picked up 2 vans at the entrance and there coming in" we all looked round nervous as I jump into action "okay Ollie and James you go check the house lock all outdoor doors, tom you to get ready and brace yourselves all find anything that can be used as a weapon keep one each and anything else hide it just in case Michael go to the bedroom just in case and me and Katie will dell with it head-on and check the situation out.'

*narrator *

  
As they got assigned jobs all went off in different ways little did they know James would be waiting in the back to greet them in. After everything was sorted they braced themselves for what to come. With Katie by her side, Paige was ready for it checking every room getting a clear from the boys "okay Paige what's the plan?" Katie asks nervous "umm we defend at all costs this is our home now and we are not moving again nor are we losing anyone we will show them this is our house and our friends and we are not afraid of them" Paige replies as they all nod in agreement and spread back out around the house "meet me back in the 5th room okay" Katie says splitting up to suddenly as she checks another room one of the mob grab her from behind and put a chloroform rag over her face knocking her out.

Just as they thought they were safe 2 men find the room Michael's in grabbing him **"let go of me!" **Michael shouts struggling."boy he's stronger than before," one of them said just as Michael throws them off sending them across the room he runs downstairs looking for the others suddenly he runs into Lideo in the big ball type room. "Ahh it seems we may be able to finally finish what we started ey" **"you ****won't**** be starting ****anything" **Michael shouts as Harry and George come in "how did they get in!" George replays "No idea but let's help" They start battling some of the guys off to the side as Michael looks back at Lideo.

Lideo goes for him with hand to hand combat Michael strikes him sending him into the wall "you wanna play Lideo fine.. let's play" Michael says voice deep and scary. The whole place shakes and the lights start to flicker as the air in the room turns deathly cold Paige comes running in but stops starring at in an almost un-human tone "I call upon the spirits of this house to help send these unwelcome visitors back to where they came"..

Just then ghost's started appearing around him _"how can we assist you Maestro" _one of them says bowing to him Michael's eyes had become grey and he looked deathly pale turning to him as he told them "Protect me, my family and this house i shall set your soles free "_ "as you __wish__ master". _Suddenly they all went off to help, Lideo had now got back up looking at Michel "I'm not going anywhere until your nothing but air and thanks to you I can have my own powers he holds a little vile of liquid

"Pretty bottle isn't it the gold and crystal keeps your magic from leaving it, it is weird how it becomes a liquid when my machine drains it from an angel huh Michael?" He questions smirking as he carries on "because that is what you are isn't it as well as her.. your more than just a ghost ain't you MJ huh..your hoping she will help you turn into your true self again" **"enough!" **Michael shouts cutting him off and goes to throw him again but Lideo drinks the vile and stops him laughing **"you see Michael...your never going to win"** he slams Michael to the floor, Paige steps in shooting at Lideo _"__don't__touch__ him!" _Mike gets up to fight back "that's why you wanted me.. to drain me for my power" Lideo smirks " "exactly and ill have you one way or another".

Paige fights back with Lideo and his men as the ghost help defeat the rest and rescue the others just then James comes in **"ah here he is our little rat" **Paige looks at him "you! but why?" He looks back at her with a smirk "I never liked Michael I made you think I was a part of the team and your sweet little heart just let me in the stupid girl I was always with them". Paige was beyond angry going for them again but getting thrown back, Michael fought Lideo back and forth like a game of dance as Paige dealt with the others but While Michael was distracted looking at Paige two of his men grabbed him "I've had enough of your games!" He looks at one holding Michael it was all happening so fast as Michel feels one of them put what felt like a needle gun? to his arm injecting something into him then both move away "ouch!" Michael shouts holding his arm but continues to fight back.

Michaels pov.

He injected me with something I don't know what but I fight on Paige helping me but as the minutes pass I fell weaker pushing harder fighting it Paige notices covering me "no don't worry about me im..im fine help the others" I try to persuade her_ "no __I'm__ staying with you!" _She sais as Lideo goes for us both **"you ****won't**** last much longer Michael I see its already affecting you" **my head is spinning and I can't concentrate anymore as hard as I'm trying breathing heavily im sweating and hot I can't fight anymore as I collapse. Paige catches me sitting on the floor all I can do is listen _"michael..__michael__ say with me fight it please..what did you give him!" _She shouts at Lideo I hear him laugh** "that drug is ****designed**** to weaken the body and mind soon his body will give up and I shall take ****what**** is mine".**


	13. 12. A Pair of Angels As One

(Play Song at end of chapter x)

Michaels pov.

I feel Paige's gentle protective arms around me with what strength I have not ready to give up I look up at her shes glaring at him then I see the other ghosts come in with the lads fighting all in the room 2 protecting us "Michael I know you can fight this..trust me I'm right here okay..".

she sais in my ear kissing my head hand running across my cheek looking at her I take my hand to her face still breathing heavily I smile a little saying "I know." Fighting this as best I can wondering if what I know about angels is right this is not how I wanted to do it but I'll try.

concentrating on our bond talking through it I focus on her saying "I love you.." she looks at me realising what I did she tries back, and I get an 'I love you more' back but also I feel at that moment nothing else matters but us two and nothing but love from her and a little scared so I send love back knowing we can do this I know Lideo was right she could change me but.. I also know I could change us..become one together maybe that's what we need to defeat them. I take all my strength holding her and sending her all the love I possibly can through this 'bond' we share then I feel it she does the exact same to me I let it take control knowing if she is ready and accepts it we will become one.

Paiges pov.

I sit there with Michael on my lap holding him as we talk through this bond thing that I know ice used on him before but this feels different than before I feel.. him and me I feel every aspect of him and all his emotions but mostly love you know that tight feeling in your chest its like that only its like someone's looking into your soul but in a good way.

Suddenly I feel this force over me like when your so in love you feel the need to be with that person and you feel complete, right now for a moment in the middle of all this i get this weird feeling like nothing else matters and its just me and Michael, looking into those deep brown eyes all I see is love in them and the need to be with him gets stronger like a force pulling us together, that feeling of being safe needing one another he sais something but this time its different I can't explain it its..its like his inner angel is talking to mine "be his?" I have no control over this moment but I'm not worried i just let it do it and suddenly I accept.

Michaels pov.  
Looking into her eyes i feel my chest tighten, my inner angel craves her as i feel hers being drawn to me as letting it happen i feel her accept and this feeling takes over me and at that moment i know everything will be okay..

Narrator*

They both accept each other there soles now becoming one with another and exactly what Lideo feared everyone stepping back as the pair stand in a glow of light there angel sides coming through both now with a pair of angels wings.

Looking at another standing there they smile as they realise there wings showing themselves to everyone in the room all the ghosts cheering as they look at them Tom and Katie both okay staring at them in shock and wonder bit then the amazement soon ends when Lideo pulls out a gun pointing it at Michael, Paige sees throwing her hand up to send the gun flying as Lideo uses the power he's taken to hurt the pair as they battle him together using there love against him they break his power taking it away then Michael makes Lideo freeze in a deep gentle voice sais_ "you shall leave here with your men and never return if you dare! come after me or my friends and family again and i shall kill you do you under stand me..you are all banished from here." _**"No"**

Suddenly he sends them all away and it's just us and the ghosts "is it over?" Katie asks "tom replys "I think so everyone is okay yeah minor injuries?" A chorus of "yes, im good, not bad" came from the others as Michael turns to the ghosts _"my spirit friends come here"_ they gather round as he thanks them and dose as he promised setting them free, and lastly he turns to all his friends and Paige.

_"I thank you all for saving me and taking me in I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you.."_ he walks back over to Paige taking her hands.

_"my love.. I couldn't of done any of this without you when...you found me and i was losing hope but you stayed with me and at that moment I knew you were the one to save me. I love you so so much i.." _he stumbles taking a breath as she rubs his hands to comfort him _"i don't know what id do without you. your my world Paige I __couldn't__ be without you so __that's__ why I made you my soul mate, us angels only_ _share our entire being with another once in our lives and that someone I chose was __you__" _he looks back into her eyes _"now I can ask you properly Paige" _he gets down on one knee holding a little box_ "will you be my girl __officially__?"_ She looks at him in awe and nods_ "oh Michael .. of corse i will__" _he puts it on her picks her up spinning her around.

. 

Paiges pov.

"I love it its beautiful thank you"  
"_Your __welcome__"_ he replys "so we will get tidying were as you two need some rest ill bring you something to eat later okay" Katie sais mothering us all as usual as we agree all heading upstairs.

In our bedroom as we walk in shutting the door Michael lets out a long sigh wings dropping as he stands in the middle of our room still obviously quite tired i go over behind him and gently rub the tops of his wings talking in my gentle voice."im so proud of you.."i say as i feel him lean into my touch relaxing wings and shoulders loosening with his head slightly lent back to my chest.

"I love you so much.." i carry on "mmh" he replies wanting more of the feeling he pushed a little closer to me i think i found his weakness as i kept running my hands over his wings "you like that?" I get a nod in response seeing hes now relaxed but i have an idea.

seeing what i can do with my wings and well.. we've all gotta start somewhere ey, so i wrap my wings around him and my arms around his waist getting him to turn round getting a hug from him with his face buried in my chest then i heard him say in the quietest and soft voice I've ever heard him speak _"I love you.." _I smile kissing his head in response then i get an idea picking him up bridal style and taking him to the bed. laying down gently with him cuddled into me his wings tucked up around his back as i put mine around him, he looks like a child getting a cuddle seeing him like this my motherly instincts have kicked in cuddling him closer being all motherly to him I start humming a [lullaby](https://youtu.be/FgXVOZBlTXg) called 'Hushabye Mountain' singing it softly to him while playing gently with his hair seeing he's barely keeping his eyes open i watch him fall asleep.


	14. 13. Love Always Wins.

Paige's pov.

I stayed up a little longer watching over him protectively as he sleeps so peacefully upon me "love you so..much you mean the worked to me Michael.." I whisper looking at my ring I smile again giving him gentle kisses on the head knowing that tomorrow will be a new day.

~skip till morning~

Michael's pov.

I woke up to the sun peeping through the curtains as I'm waking up slowly the events of yesterday coming back to me and I look up at a sleeping Paige with her wings wrapped protectively around me, I remember hearing her talking to me as she took me to our bed being so exhausted. she keeps mothering me as we lay there but I couldn't of needed it more than at that moment and to be honest between you and me. I kinda like being fussed over. what? don't smirk at me yes I'm a big softy okay. I move gently off her stretching my wings yawning, I decide it's my turn to have her cuddle me so gently pulling her softly as not to wake her I feel so blessed to have her, my little angel.

Paige's pov.  
I woke up feeling better I snuggle into Michael's side as I sigh smiling at him " good morning" he sais in a deep gentle voice with a slight giggle 'hi..' I yawn 'what time is it?' I question looking at the clock on the bedside table but just as I do the door fly's open and standing there is Joey and Oliver come in "wakey wakey love birds" "yeah we got pancakes" they say one after another I swear they're like a pair of twins, they come over with a pile of pancakes and sit on the bed in front of us "so hows the wings?" asks Ollie Michael looks a little nervous 'well were getting use to them but it's still kinda weird' I reply taking a pancake "you should totally try flying!" Joey sais as Michael quickly replies "hahoo I think we should take it one step at a time" I agree.

After were all up and dressed and Michael and I being the centre of attention we had a go at seeing what we could do with these new wings, we found out we could hide them and bring them out when we needed to and flying at your leave for a little while seeming we are not quite ready for that yet.

Michael said he wants to take me out somewhere to one of his old favourite spots as he takes me out to the place a country park that goes on for miles.

Its nearly winter now and the leaves are changing is so pretty this place he's taken us to and luckily I have brought my camera I also know how much he loved to take pictures so i turn to him smiling and place the camera in his hands with a grin and say "there you go have fun". He looks at me grinning as he realises it's a camera ive given him to play with.

After showing him how to use it, I look around admiring the world around us its nippy but not cold as it should be today as the sun is creeping across the sky, letting him take as many pictures as he likes while we stroll down the path I have never seen him so happy he's like a kid that's been given a new toy, I giggle to myself as I walk beside him and its like I'm watching him be finally free just to be himself and for once not have to worry about a thing.

luckily most peole are at work and we only have the odd joggers, and a few other couples walking through this huge beautiful empty Park is so quiet as he leads me though a forestry part, a few birds chirping and a stream steadily flowing to my left as we head down this trail the crunch! of leaves beneath our feet is the only thing herd apart from our breaths I can tell why he loves it here so much.

I get pulled out of my thoughts by him taking me over to a big hedge full of changing leaves "stand there, here" he says excitedly handing me his fedora, I blush embarrassed that im getting my picture taken. what I'm human we all get shy don't we when someone takes your picture?.

I grin laughing hiding my face "no don't hide!" He sais the excitement in his voice evident that he is loving this as I hear the click of the camera 'Michael..' I giggling whineing at him as he takes a few more "what your beautiful and I wanna capture it" he says to me makeing my already brushing face redder I spot an over grown grass patch and decide to take the camera and take his photo ' haha your turn!' Grabbing his hand I lead him to it making him stand in the middle 'no-ha-ho' he laughs blushing shyly "well you took mine now its your turn to get yours taken babes" he blushes with his hands over his face grinning looking at me I wind him up copying the way he's speaking mocking him playfully as we argue about having pictures take. 'Ye-ha-es you will now smile', he gives in and i take the picture quick.

"Hoh Gosh you know I don't like mine being taken you're gorgeous I'm not that's why I was taking them of you and not me im not." he reply's sadness evident in his voice. Im done taking pictures and put it in my pocket taking his hands leading him back to the path and onto a little bridge out of view of passers by, hearing him say that about himself slightly saddened me knowing he's shy and insecure and its a side ro him bot many people will have rarely ever seen but I promise to help him with them the best I can and maybe one-day over come them. I stop there on a bridge looking at him and saying in a loving serious tone.

'Michael Joeseph you ARE beautiful and I don't care what anyone else has said or will say, but you are perfect to me and I love you more than anything in this universe, youre sweet, kind and so caring maybe a bit shy but'  
I pause for a second smiling at the ground then look back up into his eyes and carry on.

'You mean the world to me Michel and even if I have to show you every day just how much you mean to me I will, we may go through a lot together and have been through it but WE can do anything..okay..' I say as I tuck a stray piece of fringe behind his ear 'and please never think your not beautiful because you are you always have been and always will be inside and out.' I finish giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

I sense the emotion in him and from what his eyes were telling me, I could read him like an open book by just looking into his eyes I thought he might cry seeming how sensitive he is and that's one of the many reasons I love about him. but then he moved his hands from mine and suddenly I was pulled into a hug as he buried his face into the side of my neck and I felt /saw a pair of soft white wings wrapped around me as well as his arms around my waist which in turn brought out my inner angel to as I hugged him back.

Michaels pov.

After she had said all that to me and I had replied 'I'm not that beautiful' to her but I felt something today being here with her I haven't felt since I was little.. freedom.. the freedom, to be myself.. and the feeling of being loved so deeply it makes your chest hurt only she has ever made me feel this way I couldn't handle all these new emotions and I couldn't speak so I let my heart do it instead.

my angel side taking over me I hug her the childlike side of me coming out as she hugged back I love this Young lady so flipping much its beyond words. I pull back I kiss her deeply needing her as She kisses back deepening the kiss holding me closer her as we connect I got the last kiss and say a "thank you I love you" to her and we start walking again cuddled into the side of one another as I smile at her. she's giggling as she has she takes my hat I say nothing watching her happy, It suits her. *sigh* _Well looks like I've got to get another hat then haha._

I shake my head laughing as she trys to mimic me dancing, I catch her up to her as she skips in front of me then I realise that she's trying to do TWYMMF so I play along sing to I pin her against a tree "Just kiss me baby and tell me twice that you're the one for me"

I go to kiss her and she pushes me away walking off giggling as I grab her wrist spinning her back to me, kissing her deeply she smiles kissing back with her arms around my neck lovingly. As we part we look at each other and smile 'c'mon let's go I wanna see more of the park' she sais   
Pulling my hands with her I giggle "okay okay im coming" I say beside her then i get an idea "betcha can't catch me though" I say jogging Infront laughing 'hey!' Paige giggles running up to me but I carry on feeling like a child while were running through the open woods she catches up jumping over a medium-sized logg her wings flapping as she lands gently on the ground with the leaves flying up from around her I look at her in amusement _I wonder if I could do that? _I give my wings a few flaps getting an inch off the ground, I look back to her and see she has the same idea 'do you think we can fly I mean that's probably why we have them right?' She asks me I "hmm I think we can do you wanna try?".

Her face lights up 'yes!' I grin and give another flap seeing im off the ground "Woah!" Im soo un-balanced.

Paige has a go-to seeing its easier for her she's got a bit higher 'Michel take my hands we might be able to balance with each other' she sais so I take her hand heights never being a problem for me and soon we're both in control "this is amazing!" I say now having the hang of it. An hour later we found out we can both fly together laughing as we come to an open field "you wanna try flying home baby girl?" I look at her seeing she looks so confident already 'o.only if you are sure' Paige replies as I come up I take her hand and take her into the big white clouds "wow this is amazing you okay?" I ask as we fly 'yeah im okay I got you' she sais holding me smiling with confidence.

Paiges pov.

Oh my gosh we can fly I'd never thought I'd be flying through clouds this is amazing, I can see Neverland below us as I tell Michael we both head low a little to quick but we end up across the other side of the lake safely with a thud "you okay?" Michael asks me making sure im fine god I love this man so flipping much 'yeah im okay are you?' He looks at me smiling saying he's fine and sais "c'mon I know a great place to watch the sunset it's not far let's go" so we decided that that was enough flying for one day and walked to the place he wanted to show me "ready?" Michel sais turning me around and I can see the hole of Neverland from here were stood by a huge old oak tree on a hill and wow the suns just starting to set and it looks amazing. I stand with him under the tree watching as the sun fades from view and the stars start coming out it's so peaceful and clear now and I can't help but keep looking at the sky I love stars.

"Beautiful isn't it" Michael sais in a very soft voice 'yeah it is' I reply making my wings disappear as he holds my waist from behind looking up to, I can feel his warm breath on my neck leaning into his touch I hold my hands upon his as a big soft pair of wings wrap around me. "You know I never asked you about your last name." He sais softly as I reply  
'My last name..well my full name is Paige Elisabeth Kinsley father named me" I heard him smile feeling his breath on my neck i continue saying "my parent's never really cared much about me all they care about is how rich they are and tried to shower me and gifts ha as if id fall for that" he makes me look at him as he sais "you have me now and ill never ignore you I love you my angel'.

I smiled kissing him and as we part I look into his eyes and all I can see is the love I grin "you know as long as I have you we can do anything and im ready for whatever life is going to throw at us we can handle it right?'  
He smiles and sais "as long as I have you I believe we can." So we spent the night together watching the stars without a care in the world as time passed by knowing whatever is to come next we are ready for it.

narrator*

And that next fall they were married on the now official Neverland ranch that was up and running a few fans had realised it was really Michael but they can believe what they want can't they, the mob had not been heard from again and well our two love birds whops angels sorry now officially had a little angel of there own to love as well called Amilia-Faith Jackson. 

The end. X


End file.
